Shared Metal Limbs
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic, Sally and Bunnie go on a mission in Robotropolis, Sonic as usual is the diversion while Sally and Bunnie get the information about Robotnik's next plot. But what they don't know is that Robotnik tricked them and it made one of them feeling regret of their actions. For all you Sonic SatAM fans! Rated for violence, explosions and it's still Sonally only Bunnie helps Sonic out.
1. A Metallic Problem

Chapter 1 

A Metallic Problem

The Freedom Fighters are a group of Mobians that fight against the evil tyrant known as Robotnik. They have been fighting against him since his reign first started. These few Mobians have stopped many of his plans and blown up many of his factories, they even helped get a certain blue hedgehog's Uncle back on their side even if he is still a robian. They have tried to stop Robotnik lots of times, but never come close to defeating him.

They are now on a new mission in Robotropolis. Sonic; the blue hedgehog and fastest thing alive, Princess Sally; the leader and Bunnie Rabbot; the team's strongswoman, were in the junkyard of Robotropolis. Sonic is a blue hedgehog with black-brown eyes and wore white gloves and red and white sneakers. Sally is a brown chipmunk with red hair and she wears blue boots and a blue jacket. Sally also has bright blue eyes. Bunnie is a brown rabbit with a roboticized right arm and both her legs. She wears a purple singlet and her eyes are a grass green.

Sonic was sitting on an old pile of SWATbots with his arms folded across his chest, tapping his finger on his elbow.

"Yo, Sal, any day now," Sonic exclaimed, being as impatient as always.

"Would it be possible for you to have some patience once in a while?" Sally asked.

Sonic looked at the red watch tucked underneath his left glove cuff.

"Only for thirty seconds," Sonic said.

Sally sighed and looked at NICOLE's hologram of Robotropolis. NICOLE was Sally's mini computer or also known as an A.I., meaning artificial intelligence. She has helped the Freedom Fighters with a lot of their missions to take down Robotnik, she can even talk like a super computer which is all the more helpful to Sonic when he doesn't wanna read.

"Okay, Sonic, remember Bunnie and I will infiltrate the factory and disable the activation code for the roboticizer. You distract the SWATbots as usual and after that we'll meet back here. Got that?" Sally explained.

"Got it, Sal," Sonic replied.

"Good, now let's go," Sally said.

"Just be glad the thirty seconds didn't finish while you were talking," Sonic smirked.

Sally rolled her eyes at Sonic's immaturity. Sonic ran toward the factory and got in front of the SWATbots.

"Hello, SWAT-bolts," Sonic teased.

"PRIORITY ONE, HEDGEHOG ALERT!" they exclaimed.

"Bye," Sonic then, zoomed off with the SWATbots chasing him.

"Wait a go, Sugah-hog!" Bunnie exclaimed.

"Come on, Bunnie," Sally said.

Sally and Bunnie ran into the factory, they made sure there weren't any robots inside before they found the computer. Sally plugged NICOLE into the computer using a cord and found an interesting file.

"NICOLE, download file, revenge plot," Sally ordered.

"Downloading, Sally…" NICOLE said, "…Download complete, Sally."

"Great, NICOLE, now disable roboticizer code," Sally ordered.

"Disabling, Sally," NICOLE said.

"I sure hope Sonic's okay," Sally said, wondering how the hedgehog was doing with his part of the mission.

XXXXX

Sonic ran through the streets of Robotropolis with the SWATbots behind him. The SWATbots were shooting laser beams at him and he dodged each one with ease.

"Nice shot, bolt-brains, but you need to do better than that to catch this hedgehog," Sonic smiled, slyly.

"CAPTURE AND ROBOTICIZE BY ORDER OF ROBOTNIK!" the SWATbots said.

Sonic looked back at the SWATbots and laughed.

"Like I haven't heard that before!" he cried.

A surveillance orb flew past the SWATbots and flew up to Sonic. It was following them to show the scene to a very excited villain.

XXXXX

Robotnik watched from the main base of Robotropolis of what was happening with Sonic and his SWATbots.

"Sir, the hedgehog is heading towards downtown Robotropolis," Snively told Robotnik.

"Haah, excellent, get the airship ready, I want to get that hedgehog without him knowing it," Robotnik ordered. "And send out more SWATbots and some hover units."

"Y…Yes, Sir," Snively muttered. "He'd better bury you alive."

"What was that, Snively?" Robotnik shouted.

"I said … you better _hurry _or you won't catch him, Sir," Snively stuttered, nervously.

Robotnik growled and walked down to where the airships were located. A smile was creeping across the evil man's face as he walked down the tunnel.

"This time, hedgehog, you're MINE," Robotnik snarled.

XXXXX

Sonic ran around a corner and smiled. He looked over his shoulder and saw all the SWATbots and hover units following him. His eyes widened and his iris' shrunk as his mouth opened wide in shock.

"YAH!" Sonic exclaimed. "Where'd _they_ all come from?"

He shook his head and kept running.

"Doesn't matter, I gotta keep them away from Sal and Bunnie," Sonic said.

Sonic ran around another corner, when he turned the corner an airship landed in front of him.

"WHOA!" Sonic cried.

Sonic stopped before he could crash into the airship. Some dust was kicked up behind him as he glared at the airship. The SWATbots and hover units flew over to where the hedgehog was standing and surrounded him.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED!" the hover units said.

"Hey man, what's the big idea!" Sonic exclaimed at the airship.

Suddenly, the SWATbots and hover units shot mega-muck at Sonic's feet. The hedgehog cried out in shock and looked down at his feet. Sonic tried running and getting free, but he couldn't. He was stuck in place by the mega-muck.

"This is way past uncool," Sonic said.

Then, a metal claw came out of the airship, carrying a containment tube. The claw put the containment tube over Sonic and trapped him inside it. Sonic tried pushing against the glass and punching it, but nothing worked. Sonic looked at his feet and saw they weren't covered in mega-muck anymore and tried kicking the glass. That didn't work either. The door to the airship opened and Robotnik came out and walked over to the tube.

"Aah, so nice of you to drop by, hedgehog," Robotnik said, smiling evilly.

"What do you want, Ro-_butt_-nik?" Sonic asked.

"You're so ignorant, Rodent," Robotnik growled. "You didn't even realise that those SWATbots in front of the factory your friends went into were a distraction."

"What?" Sonic exclaimed.

"The SWATbots were the distraction for you," Robotnik told Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened at what his nemesis just said. Instead of him being the distraction for the SWATbots and hover units, they were the distraction for him instead. They led him into this exact trap.

"You tricked me to go this way!" Sonic cried.

"Yes, and now, I shall waste no more time as I have waited too long for this," Robotnik pressed a button on a little remote control in his pocket and the tube started charging up a roboticizer gun. Sonic gasped in shock as he looked up and saw the gun powering up.

"A roboticizer," Sonic said.

Sonic looked around the containment tube for a way out, but there was none.

"There is no way out, hedgehog, you are doomed to be condemned as a robot forever," Robotnik laughed. "Just like your Uncle."

Sonic looked at the glass and knocked on it.

_It's light glass, so maybe I can cut it, _Sonic thought.

The roboticizer charged up the green glowing energy to roboticize Sonic. He took out a power ring from his backpack and quickly jumped up and put it inside the roboticizer's gun.

"Ha, ha, ha, that power ring won't hold for long, hedgehog, just give up," Robotnik laughed.

Sonic landed back on the ground and got into a Sonic-spin. He cut through the glass and made the hole big enough for him to fit through. He got back on his feet and pushed the cut-out glass outside. The glass cut-out fell out and Sonic stepped one foot out. The power ring was starting to give in. Sonic stepped his other foot out and pushed his body and left arm out. The power ring gave in and the roboticizer's green glowing energy went down towards Sonic. His right arm stayed on the inside of the tube and then…

"YOOOOW!" Sonic screamed.

The roboticizer's glowing energy hit Sonic's right arm and his arm felt like it was burning: like it was on fire. Sonic screamed in pain and fell over onto his knees. His arm pulsed outwards and his muscles broadened. Metal grew where his peach flesh was and his hands were coloured in a grey metal colour, while his arm was his usual blue colour, but had a white stripe going down along it. As the metal grew, it seared with a more burning sensation: like it was just created from lava. As soon as it came, it disappeared. Sonic looked at his hand in horror and shock. Robotnik just laughed as he walked back over to his airship.

"Revenge is so sweet when you taste the victory of it," Robotnik sneered as he walked into the airship and the door closed behind him.

"N…N…No," Sonic stammered, quietly.

Sonic just stared at his arm, at his new robotic arm, while Robotnik drove off in his airship laughing with the SWATbots and hover units following him.

* * *

_**Okay, I know for some of you were hoping for the Sonic Origins Sequel to be my new story, but I chose this one because I have four chaps on it on word while with Origins Sequel I have one and am part way-through two. I just hope you Sonic Origins fans can wait a little longer and then I'll put it up because, I think i keep my stories at this many until I finish anther because its starting to become stressful to do ... umm ... how many stories do I have again? Anyways ENJOY! **_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

_**P.S. Thanks to SonicxJones for helping me with the title ... when was it ... last year I started it and she gave me a title name? There's also a drawing I requested her to do for this. I'll put the link up nex chap when I get her permission.**_

_**P.P.S Tell me how I did on the cover. I'm thinking of recolouring it.**_


	2. A Sonic Storm Part 1

Chapter 2

A Sonic Storm Part 1

Sonic snapped out of his staring trance and stood up. He looked around the area he was in, which seemed to be a piece of the city that's even more in ruins, and then he looked back at his arm. It was now roboticized, metal covered it entirely. He had a round silver circle as his should blade, like Bunnie's, deep blue biceps that were slightly bigger than his other arm to add strength to his new limb. A silver piece connecting his arm together at the elbow. Another deep blue piece as the part after his elbow (Don't know what that's called. I wasn't taught it in year nine or I didn't listen) and a silver cuff where his glove cuff used to be at his wrist. His fingers and hand were a sliver colour while the joints that connected his fingers and hand to each other were the knuckles which were coloured a deep grey.

"How am I gonna explain this to Sal?" Sonic asked himself.

He soon, looked at his watch and gasped.

"Sal's gonna have a fit, I'm thirty minutes late," Sonic exclaimed as he revved up his legs and then ran back to the junkyard.

XXXXX

Sally paced back and forth in the junkyard, while Bunnie sat on a junk heap. The rabbit yawned out of tiredness of their mission and now they were waiting for Sonic to return from his distraction course. Sally was worrying about his lateness, as usual.

"Where is he?" Sally asked herself.

"Sally-girl, don' worry 'bout ol' Sugah-hog, he's done this before," Bunnie told Sally.

"I know, Bunnie, it's just … I feel like he's done something wrong this time," Sally said.

Bunnie smiled and got off the junk heap and walked over to Sally.

"Sugah-hog's always like that," Bunnie said.

"No, Bunnie, It actually feels like something bad has happened to him," Sally told Bunnie.

Bunnie then, understood and looked worriedly at Sally. She put her roboticized hand on Sally's shoulder. As Bunnie was about to say something else, a gust of wind blew by them. Sally and Bunnie looked up and saw it was Sonic. The hedgehog stopped a junk pile and quickly hid his robotic arm behind him.

"Sonic!" Sally exclaimed

"Sugah-hog, ya'll alright!" Bunnie cried.

Sonic smiled nervously at them. Sally was happy he was okay, but got serious about how late he was and how worried she had been.

"Sonic, you're over half an hour late," Sally said.

"I know, I ran into a bit of trouble," he shrugged, trying not to show any signs of sadness or anger.

"And what's up with your arm, Sugah-hog?" Bunnie asked, noticing he was hiding one arm behind his back.

"Nothin'," Sonic answered.

Sally lifted an eyebrow. She tried to get a look at his arm, but he moved away so she couldn't see.

"Sonic, show us your arm," Sally ordered.

"Sal, there's nothing wrong with it," Sonic told her.

"Bunnie," Sally looked at Bunnie, who nodded.

"Right, Sally-girl," Bunnie said.

Bunnie ran over to Sonic and tried to grab him, but he moved aside. Bunnie tried again, but Sonic moved again. Sally decided to join them and when Bunnie tried to grab him once more, he moved away, but bumped into Sally and she grabbed him.

"Gotcha," Sally said.

Sonic bit his bottom lip as he didn't know what their reactions would be. Sally frowned and grabbed his right arm and looked at it. She gasped when she saw it and took a step back.

"Oh my gosh, oh Sonic, I…I'm so sorry," Sally said.

Sally held Sonic's arm out for Bunnie to see and she gasped too.

"Oh mah stars," she exclaimed.

"S…Sonic, how'd this happen?" Sally asked.

Sonic sighed as he took his roboticized arm out of Sally's grip.

"Robotnik caught me. He used those SWATbots as a diversion to lure me into a trap," Sonic explained, lowering his head in shame. "And I fell for it as always."

"Sugah-hog, it'll be alright," Bunnie told Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess," Sonic said. "Let's get back to Knothole."

Sally and Bunnie nodded and followed the blue hedgehog out of the junkyard toward the Great Forest where Knothole was located.

XXXXX

When they arrived at Knothole, Sally had asked all the other Freedom Fighters to go to the planning room. Sally, Bunnie and Sonic stood at the front, while Antoine, Rotor and Tails sat at the table and Dulcy sat on the ground beside the window.

Antoine is a light brown coyote that wears a blue and yellow sergeants uniform. Rotor is a blue walrus with a red cap, red belt, red boots and orange eyes. Tails is a brown fox with sneakers similar to Sonic's except the pattern is different. Dulcey is an aqua dragon with pink scales on her stomach, back and wings and her eyes are a swamp green.

Sonic held his roboticized arm behind his back, so no one could see it. All the Freedom Fighters were chatting amongst themselves, wondering what was so important that all of them had to be called in and they were also wondering why Sonic was hiding his right arm. Sally cleared her throat and they stopped, knowing she would explain now.

"I called you here to tell you that Robotnik has a new weapon. Robotnik has some sort of roboticizer that can be carried around with him in his airships that is controlled by a … little remote he keeps in his pocket," Sally explained to them, looking at Sonic in worry.

"How did you find this out, Sally?" Rotor asked.

Rotor knew that something may have happened for them to know, either they read the file on the computer or someone had been captured and had been the victim of it. But none of the Freedom Fighters saw any knew robotic limbs on the three, except Sonic was keeping his right arm hidden which made Rotor suspicious.

"Because I was the victim of it," Sonic said, answering Rotor's question.

Sonic held his roboticized arm in front of him so they could all see. He put it over the table so it couldn't be hiding underneath it. They all gasped in horror once they saw it.

"Sonic, what…" Tails was cut off by Antoine. "I am always knowing zat one of zese days Robotneek would get you."

Sonic grumbled and folded his arms across his chest. He looked away from the group and looked out the window. Dulcey and Tails glared at Antoine, knowing that he had hurt the hedgehog's feelings.

"Shut Up, Antoine!" they exclaimed.

Antoine squealed in surprise and fell out of his chair and rolled backwards until his back hit the wall. Dulcey, Tails and Rotor all laughed at him but Bunnie and Sally looked at Sonic in concern, as did the others when they realised he wasn't laughing along with them.

"Sugah-hog, ya'll alright?" Bunnie asked.

"Sure, Bunnie, I just … need some fresh air," Sonic said and zipped outside.

A gust of wind was created by Sonic running outside and they all heard another squeal as Antoine rolled back over to his chair and slammed, nose first, into it. Tails and Dulcey laughed again, but Tails stopped as he worried about Sonic. Sally seemed to see the expression on Tails' face and looked at the walrus.

"Rotor, once Sonic comes back be sure to look over his arm," Sally told him. "He may have some weapons in it as he was roboticized in new roboticzer."

"Yes, Sally," Rotor said.

Rotor got out of his seat and walked out the door and to his workshop. Sally cooed for the dove and it went over to her. She wrote a note and put it inside its little mail carrier.

"What didja write, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked Sally.

"I wrote about the recent event, so Uncle Chuck doesn't worry too much about Sonic next time we see him," Sally explained.

Tails still looked worried and looked over at the still giggling Dulcey. She saw his expression and looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong, Tails?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about Sonic. He never gives up the chance to make fun of Antoine," Tails told her.

"I'm sure he's fine, Tails. You know he's probably just short tempered because of what happened to his arm," Dulcey told the fox.

Tails nodded his head and bowed it as he sighed, still worried about his big brother.

XXXXX

Sonic ran along the pathway through the Great Forest to Robotropolis. He ran to try and forget about the recent mission, but it was hard to forget it because the memory was right in front of his face. Sonic ran past the meadow that they used for Dulcey's landings and ran towards the junkyard of Robotropolis. Once he got there, he stopped and looked around the junkyard. Sonic growled and walked out of the junkyard. He had a score to settle with Robotnik.

* * *

_**Hey guys! This year's gonna be tough to update my stories because my eight weeks school holidays are over and I'm back at school. It sucks. And year eleven's gonna suck and be hard. So be patient with me and my stories because I've either got my hands full with super hard school work or still thinking about the chapter because of writers block. Sorry! And check out the pic SonicxJones did for me that I requested her to do for this story, here's da link: gallery/30899409#/d5ofvwv. That's the coloured version. And check out the other things I requested her to do as well as her other drawings they're really great! I actually coloured this pic and she drew it, but its still great when we team up to do that. But tell me if the link doesn't work in the reviews or if it doesn't work just go to her profile and click on the link she has to her DA account on there. It works there. And then go to requests and you'll see Vanmoonhelsing request (Yeah, she spelt my name wrong, but like it matters). Hope U Enjoyed!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	3. A Sonic Storm Part 2

Chapter 3

A Sonic Storm Part 2

An alert was going off in the main control room of Robotnik's main base. Snively went over to the computer and saw on the screen that Sonic was running towards the base. His expression was of hate and anger and Snively noticed because his eyes grew wide.

"Sir, the hedgehog is heading this way and he looks _really_ angry," Snively told Robotnik.

"Hmm, he's probably upset about our recent encounter," Robotnik thought out loud.

Snively looked at Robotnik and then back at the screen. He felt his eyes bulge out of his sockets as he saw the hedgehog had a roboticized arm. "Umm … Sir, does the hedgehog have a robotic arm?" Snively asked Robotnik.

"Aah, yes. That is probably why he is … angry," Robotnik sneered, smiling. His red irises glowed and his black eyes were camouflaged in the shadows. Snively gulped, thinking about how Robotnik had captured Sonic and roboticized his arm if he could never do it before.

XXXXX

Sonic ran up to the main entrance into Robotnik's main base and banged his roboticized hand on the door.

"Yo, Ro-_butt_-nik! Open up!" Sonic shouted.

He looked angrily around the area he was in and saw no SWATbots around. This surprised him, but it didn't surprise him enough to make the anger and the hatred inside of him go away.

"No SWATbots. He could have made this another trap, but I'm too angry to think about that now," Sonic said. Sonic looked at his robotic arm. "Hmm…" he murmured. Sonic then, looked back at the door and aimed his fist at it. He punched at the door and a small dint was made. "Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise.

He grabbed a hold of the side of the dint in the door and started ripping it open. Groans escaped his mouth as he pulled harder. He pulled until the door came off. Sonic threw the door to the side and looked at his hand. He didn't look over it completely so the hedgehog thought there were no scratches on it.

"Not even a scratch on it. Cool!" Sonic said as he clenched it into a fist.

Sonic ran down the hallway and toward where he remembered the last confrontation he had with Robotnik in his control room. Sonic stopped outside the door and saw that it was locked.

"Locked. Tsk, tsk, tsk, he should know that now I can easily get through," Sonic said.

He punched the sliding door and it flew off its rollers. He heard a loud squeak and knew that Snively had received a shock from the flying door. Sonic looked ahead and saw Robotnik facing him in his chair and Snively was cowering behind the control panel.

"ROBOTNIK!" Sonic shouted, angrily. "I WANNA TALK TO YOU!" Sonic pointed his roboticized hand at Robotnik and the evil man smiled.

"Well, Rodent, I would suspect that you would be angry, but not _this_ angry," Robotnik sneered, clearly enjoying the hedgehog's pain and anger towards him.

Sonic growled and trudged up the ramp towards Robotnik, "I want to beat the living metal out of you."

"Well, hedgehog, that's too bad because…" Robotnik pressed a button on his chair and some hover units came and grabbed Sonic's arms and lifted him off the ground. "…I have you and now your roboticization will be completed."

Sonic growled angrily at Robotnik. He just smiled and laughed at the hedgehog as more hover units came in. Sonic looked at them all and then, back at his new arm.

"Since I'm stronger now, maybe I can…" a sly grin grew across the hedgehog's face as he didn't bother finishing that sentence. Sonic grabbed a hold of the hover unit holding his right arm and then flung it across the room. Snively squealed and ducked out of the way. Sonic grabbed the other hover unit with his robotic arm again and threw that one across the room too. Sonic then, stood in front of the other hover units and smirked, "Come and catch me hover-heads," Sonic teased and dashed off.

But before he ran off, he jumped over Robotnik's chair and punched him in the top of his egg-shaped head with his metal arm. "Gaah!" Robotnik exclaimed. Sonic landed on the metal floor and smirked at Robotnik.

"Chao, Baby!" he exclaimed. He then, ran through the broken doorway he came from. Robotnik screamed in anger and glared at the door.

"GET ALL SWATBOTS AFTER HIM! I WANT THAT HEDGEHOG COMPLETELY ROBOTICIZED!" Robotnik shouted at the hover units still in the room and then they flew after Sonic.

XXXXX

Sonic continued running, until he reached the junkyard. He stopped by a pile of scrapped robots and tried to catch his breath. He looked around the corner to see the hover units flying passed the pile he was hiding behind which made his smirk widen. But one hover unit snuck up behind Sonic and shot him with a lava laser beam. Sonic heard the gun click and turned around, but only had enough time to put his robotic arm up in defence. The lava spewed out of the gun in a single line and hit Sonic's robotic arm. The lava burned through Sonic's metal arm and it seared with a fiery pain. He held the spot the lava had gone into with his normal hand and glared at the hover unit.

"HEDGEHOG, WEAKENED BY LAVA CANNON, REPORT BACK TO ROBOTNIK," then it flew off back to the main base.

Sonic gritted his teeth in pain as he watched it leave.

"Great, first day with a roboticized arm and I've already injured it," Sonic said with sarcasm. Sonic sighed and took his hand away from the wound and looked at it. "It looks real bad. I better go see Unc about it," Sonic said and ran off to his Uncle's hideout.

Sonic stopped outside a big pile of scrapped robot parts and junk, which was the hideout. Sonic grabbed a brick and banged it against a pipe three times and then the doorway opened and he ran down it. Sonic looked at his robotic arm and saw wires and electricity spurting out of the hole as well as some sort of black gunk that he recognised as oil.

"Okay, that's not cool," Sonic said. He ran into the base of the hideout and stopped behind his Uncle's chair. "Hey, Unc," Sonic greeted.

Uncle Chuck turned his chair around and smiled when he saw Sonic. Uncle Chuck is a light blue roboticized hedgehog with a grey muzzle, arms and chest for where his peach flesh used to be. He has light grey metal bits sticking out from his nose, making it a moustache which used to be white. His eyes were black and his iris' were a glowing red but when he saw Sonic, they died down.

"Sonic, it's good to see you," Uncle Chuck greeted his nephew.

"Good to see you too, Unc," Sonic said.

Sonic and Uncle Chuck hugged and then let go. "Uncle Chuck, I've got a mondo problemo," Sonic told him.

"What is it, Sonic?" Uncle Chuck asked. Sonic held out his injured roboticized arm and Uncle Chuck let out a gasp. "Sally sent me a message to warn me about this," Uncle Chuck said.

"She did?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, she did. Now Sonic, sit here," Uncle Chuck told his nephew, pointing to a table beside his desk and filing cabinet.  
Sonic sat down on the bench he was told to sit on and Uncle Chuck got some tools out of his tool chest and took it over to Sonic. He started working on Sonic's arm to try and fix it and patch up the hole. "What exactly went through your arm?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Some sorta lava laser from a hover unit," Sonic told him.

Uncle Chuck stopped and stared at his nephew in shock. "He used you for a test subject twice, Sonic," Uncle Chuck said.

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"He used you as a test subject for the newest roboticizer and his newest laser: the lava cannon," Uncle Chuck told Sonic.

"So, it shoots lava?" Sonic asked himself. "I gotta tell Sal this."

Uncle Chuck nodded his robotic head at Sonic's statement. "I think Robotnik got the lava from somewhere in the Great Unknown, I'm not entirely sure," Uncle Chuck told Sonic. Sonic looked at Uncle Chuck as he finished off fixing Sonic's arm. "There you go, Sonic, now be careful next time, okay," Uncle Chuck told Sonic.

"I will, Unc," Sonic said and hugged his Uncle. "And thanks."

"Get back to Knothole and don't hang around here for any longer. I can tell by that little scratch on your knuckle that you came here and broke something made of metal," Uncle Chuck said.

Sonic scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "I sorta broke down two of Robotnik's doors," Sonic told his Uncle.

"Sonic, you have to let Bunnie teach you how to use your arm and also go to see Rotor after to see what weapons you have," Uncle Chuck ordered. "As you were roboticized with a new roboticizer."

"Okay, Unc, see ya," Sonic said and ran out of the hideout and out into the junkyard and back to the Great Forest where Knothole was located.

* * *

_**Yay! Third Chap! Hope u liked and enjoyed. Once again, gonna be the busiest years of school as I'm in my senior years now and the works gonna be harder and longer. If the link for the pic SonicxJones did for me for this fic didn't work from the last chap here's a better one: sonicxjones2 . deviantart gallery / 30899409# / art / Sonic-From - Shared - Metal - Limbs - 343382863? _ sid=6e77d8e6. Just get rid of the spaces. Cya Nex Chap!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
